


Watchout for Spiders

by Leviice458



Series: Gift fics [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviice458/pseuds/Leviice458
Summary: Peter starts a tickle fight amidst cuddle time with Wade





	Watchout for Spiders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> A small fic wrote for @lavenderlotion because she’s my best friend and needs some love  
> (This is unedited, sorry for any mistakes)

Peter was resting his head against Wade’s chest. The Merc with a mouth never could stop talking even if it was during their designated cuddle time after Peter came back from his patrols. Wade’s constant noise was the perfect distraction that he needed to hatch his plan. While his boyfriend was ranting with himself, he would move his fingers slowly and right when all was good in the world. Peter would start tickling him mercilessly, he hid his devilish smile against Wade’s chest before moving his fingers slowly up Wade’s side.

 

He knew just where to place his fingers to make sure he made Wade laugh uncontrollably, he just had to make sure that his boyfriend didn’t catch on too early. When the time felt right, Peter applied light pressure to the spot and Wade went silent beneath him. He then started to move his fingers at a blinding pace making sure to make the skin tingly and Wade began laughing loudly as he tried to wrestle Peter off of him.

 

“You’re a devil.” Wade laughed as he tried to retaliate.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Peter smirked as he continued to tickle Wade.

 

“Truce,” Wade cried out laughing, his face was cherry red as he tried to calm his breathing, tears streaming down his face.

 

Peter let Wade tuck him back into his side and he wrapped his arms around Wade, sighing contently as they laid back down on the couch.

 

“I love you, my little spider” Wade said as he kissed Peter’s forehead.

 

“Love you too, chatterbox.” Peter leaned up and kissed Wade before slumping back down against his boyfriend with a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated


End file.
